Shut Up, Stiles
by DreamerOfTheDay
Summary: Derek is forced into a bumblebee suit so that he can attend a Halloween party with Stiles, where they think someone is sneaking around with a load of Wolfsbane, a deadly toxin. At the party, the meet a new wolf and end up taking out the target together. A short one-shot I wrote for my sister's birthday. Sterek is largely hinted at, and the 'new' wolf is an OC.


"Shut up, Stiles."

* * *

Happy Birthday, dearest sister. I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it just for you.

* * *

"Shut up Stiles," Derek snapped. "I am not wearing that, ever. I'd rather be _naked._"

"Well," Stiles replied, suppressing a chuckle, "you could do that too. I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure the many other women in this place wouldn't mind either."

"Fine," he growled. "This had better be worth it."

"Dude, someone at this Halloween party is trading a crap-tonne of wolfsbane – which is basically your kryptonite, might I add, and we need to stop them, or else who knows what will happen. You're too scary looking to be unassuming, and whoever it is, is going to know right away that something is up if you storm over to them, and I'm too – _me – _to do anything about it."

"But do I have to wear this damn bumblebee outfit!?" Derek spat. He turned to face himself in the store mirror, barely able to fight off the urge to rip what he was wearing to shreds. Why was Stiles allowed to wear something normal, when he had to be stuck in this getup?

"I think you look cute," added the store clerk who had now wandered over. She had a short blonde bob cut and a wide grin that irritated Derek further. "It's on sale too! Do you need anything for yourself?" She asked, turning to face Stiles.

"No, I'm good. Got my costume already – werewolf."

The phrase 'if looks could kill' could not ring anymore true for Derek Hale right now, and if anyone were to pass through his persistent glare, they'd have heart trouble at the very least. Normally, he'd have left this sort of thing up to Scott, but right now it was not an option and he could not risk letting such a large amount of a deadly toxin getting into the hands of the people that were after him. Furthermore, he'd have liked to have done this alone – but considering that he was not the most sociable of types, it was practically impossible for him to get into the party the normal way. That meant Stiles was his ticket in and out. _Damn it._

"So you just going to stand there looking pretty, or are we going to go and pay for this?" Stiles' voice yanked Derek right out of his state of loathing, pulling him into a decidedly _worse _present.

"That'll be eighty dollars," said the clerk. _If you don't wipe off that damn grin I'll smack it off myself._

"Uhh, I'll get that," Stiles replied, cutting across Derek's front, sensing the impending attack. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, black leather wallet, removing two fifty dollar bills and handing them over. "Thanks."

Costume in hand, the two of them left the store and proceeded down the street to where they were parked. Stiles, despite the fact that they were going to a party that could turn out deadly, was having trouble containing his excitement. It had been quite a long time since he'd been invited to anything like this, and having to dress up added to his anticipation. He took constant sideways glances at the man walking beside him, and with each one Stiles hoped that he'd see him easing up. But no, it was always that same 'ohmygod I want to kill everything, especially you Stiles' look. "It won't be that bad," he said tentatively.

Derek simply looked over, glared some more, and then continued walking. As mad as he was at Stiles, Derek could not help but feel a tiny bit of joy when he saw the excitement lighting up in his friend's eyes. Unfortunately, due to Stiles' irritating nature, he could not let it be known lest he wants to talk about it, and Derek just _really _did not have the patience for that.

On the drive home, every few minutes Stiles would open his mouth to speak, but then snap it shut again, awkwardly avoiding a glance to the passenger seat.

"Are you… okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, uhh… fine. It's nothing. But uhh… we've got enough time if you want to watch a movie before the party?"

Derek nodded. "Whatever. Just make sure it's better than the last one you showed me. Please. And no vampires."

The driveway was empty when they arrived home, so they headed straight to Stile's room and sat down on the bed. As soon as he touched down, one of them had to get up again to put the movie on. Derek didn't even have to say a word, instead he glared at Stiles, who jumped up instantly – to be fair though, it was enough to send almost anyone packing.

"Our Idiot Brother?" questioned Derek. "You can relate to this, I presume?"

Stiles returned the insult with a bitch-face and a poor imitation. "Just watch the movie. It's really good, trust me."

* * *

The whole way through the film, Stiles felt that he was the only one laughing – probably because he was. And even though he was ashamed to admit it, he even shed a few tears at the ending, something he promised himself he would never do in front of Derek. When it was over, he turned away to wipe away the tears, and felt a gentle arm on his back.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Derek asked. The words were warm and gentle, and such things sounded unusual coming from his mouth.

Stiles laughed. "Yeah," he said, wiping his eyes. When he opened them, he noticed that Derek, too, had a tear in his eye. "Oh my God, Derek – are you… is that a tear? He has a heart!"

In that instant, the warmth and tenderness was replaced with an irate viciousness. "Shut up." Derek shoved Stiles' face down into the bed and got up off the bed. "We need to get ready now."

"That we do," Stiles replied. "Come on little bumblebee. Let's get you all dressed up."

Stiles threw the bumblebee suit at Derek before picking up his own werewolf one. It was pretty standard fare as far as werewolves were concerned, and having experienced the real thing, Stiles could say that apart from the teeth, there was almost nothing in common. He turned away and slipped on the pants, and was about to pull the top half over when Derek begrudgingly asked for help getting into his.

"I'm stuck," he groaned.

Not only had he managed to put the pants on back to front ("they look the same from either side, how was I supposed to know!?"), but he had also gotten his arms stuck in an awkward position high over his head. "I don't even know how you managed this." It was tempting to leave Derek as he was, but he knew that he'd pay for it as soon as he broke free. He waddled over and got to work pulling the tight shirt off, telling Derek to keep his arms up so that he could just slide it off.

If they weren't so busy bickering, they'd have heard Stiles' dad coming up the stairs and been able to get themselves out of the compromising position that they were in. Not only were the two of them shirtless, Derek was not wearing any pants and Stiles was holding them when his father walked in.

"Dad!" cried Stiles. "It's not what it looks like!"

Mr. Stilinski looked from his son to Derek and back again, his eyes wide with realisation. "You two. Downstairs. Five minutes." He said, before walking right out of the room.

Stiles laughed awkwardly, and Derek silenced him with a cold glare. "You are so going to regret this."

"Aw, you're cute when you're embarrassed! Look, you're even turning red!" It was always hard to decide if teasing Derek was worth it, because on one hand, it was a hell of a lot of fun, but on the other hand, Derek could probably kill you. Horribly. "I'm sorry," Stiles added amidst bursts of laughter.

When they went downstairs, they found Mr. Stilinski asleep on a couch, allowing them to avoid a potential unwanted zone of awkwardness as they tried to explain what was happening. Stiles hastily scribbled out a note saying goodbye, and they walked out the door.

"One thing, Derek, before we get in the car."

"What?"

"Say cheese!" Stiles snapped a quick photo of bumblebee Derek on his phone and sent it to Scott. "Don't kill me! You need me, remember!"

Derek twitched angrily, becoming so annoyed that he couldn't do a thing. In the end, he sat in the car and stared dead ahead, ignoring every single one of Stiles' attempts at striking up a conversation.

The party was being held by one of the richer kids of Beacon Hills. The music could be heard from a whole street away, and from about two houses down Derek picked up on the many different sounds and smells coming from within.

There was the one he expected, wolfsbane, though thankfully it was extremely faint, and there was one other, more alarming thing. It was another wolf, one that he had never seen or smelt before in his entire life. To make things worse, she was angry.

"Stiles, stop."

Sensing the shift in tone immediately, Stiles obeyed and pulled over to the side. "What is it?"

They got out of the car, and Derek explained what he had smelt.

"You never know," Stiles replied. "She could be here for the same reason as us."

"Hmph." There was something about this new wolf that put Derek on edge, but he could not pick up on what exactly it was. She was undoubtedly strong, with speed and power perhaps exceeding his own, but until they got closer, he could not tell if she was good or bad news. It didn't help that he'd be meeting a potential pack member in a bumblebee outfit. It had sparkly wings, _damnit. _

Someone was waiting at the door to greet them, checking their names off on the list and allowing them inside. Stiles looked back as they went in, and he saw the name-lady checking him – or Derek, probably Derek – out.

The generic pop music shook the walls, making it impossibly hard to hear whoever was talking to you – unless, of course, you had the aid of some kind of supernatural powers, like Derek's werewolf-powered hearing, so it took a few attempts on Derek's behalf before he made his plans clear.

"We should split up. I'll look for the wolf, you search for the plant. Meet at the stairs in ten."

Stiles opened his mouth to say okay, but Derek had already slipped into the crowd. He closed his eyes, and allowed his senses of smell and sound to take over, but when he did, the wolf was far closer than he expected. He turned around and came face to face with her. She was practically as tall as he was, with long, dark hair and hazel eyes.

She bore her fangs at him, snarling angrily, the red glow of her irises revealing her true nature. "What are you doing here?"

"It's obvious isn't it? It's in the air," Derek replied.

The female wolf grabbed Derek by the arm and pulled him aside into a better room where they would not be heard. "There're some hunters here tonight, making a trade – I've taken one of theirs and replaced them with someone I can trust. I hope to flush them out, and destroy them… they've taken enough of my pack already. Now I seek some of theirs. I wouldn't normally ask this, but I could use your help."

It was uncomfortable to think of having another Alpha hanging around, particularly one as powerful as she seemed to be. Derek tossed the idea about in his head briefly, before acquiescing to the request. "Fine. Who are you, first?"

"Leeah," she replied, extending her hand out. "Don't worry; once this is over I'll be long gone."

Smart. She already picked up on what was making him uneasy. "Derek," he replied, shaking her hand. "Listen, my _friend _is out there keeping an eye out for the exchange right now. We're meeting at the stairs soon, follow me. He's kind of an idiot, but… he grows on you."

Leeah chuckled, hiding what Derek suspected was a smirk. He shook it off, and led the way to Stiles who was waiting for him. He stood up as soon as he saw Derek approaching, and a strange expression crossed his face when he spotted the woman behind him.

"Stiles, this is Leeah. She's an Alpha, from..?" he turned, only now realising he knew little else about her other than her name.

"Unimportant. Right now, we need to catch this hunter before he leaves, unless he's already done so." Leeah strode up the stairs and in a few seconds, she was peering over the railing at the crowd. She had a phone in her hands, so as to make it look less like she was looking for someone suspicious. Leeah was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but the way she carried herself made it pretty obvious that she was not in her usual environment.

"Um, Derek, if you can take your eyes off of her for a few minutes, you'll see that just over – there – someone is carrying a mighty suspicious looking box, containing…" Before he had finished his sentence, Derek was up the stairs filling Leeah in. "…the wolfsbane." _Leave it to the experts, _Stiles thought. _I'll just sit down by myself._

The two Alpha's stalked through the crowd, causing Stiles to shake his head – could they make it any more obvious what they were doing? Still, it was remarkable how menacing Derek looked in a bumblebee outfit. Perhaps a unicorn or even a fairy would have been better.

The target was waiting anxiously, and Leeah signalled him at their approach. This must be her guy, Derek thought. He definitely was not a wolf, and he definitely did not look stoic enough to even _pretend _to be a hunter, instilling doubt into Derek's mind on whether or not this plan would work.

They took their places nearby on the dance floor, close enough that they could catch anyone who tried to run, but far enough away that you'd have to be actively _looking _if you wanted to spot them. Unfortunately, someone was actively looking, and Leeah's height raised her almost a whole head above the crowd.

"We're being watched," one of the men said. "Let's get out of here." Whoever he was talking to nodded, and the two of them made a beeline for the front door.

Leeah and Derek tried to chase after them, but the crowd of dancers had tripled in size at the onset of 'Baby Got Back,' and it was too hard for them to give chase.

In some sheer stroke of luck, Stiles had stood up and was making his way over just as the two men were about to come past him, and instead one of them tripped over Stiles, sending the two of them flying toward the ground.

The hunter helped his friend up, cursing Stiles for his insolence before running out the door. Leeah and Derek were at his side now, pulling him along with them as they bolted out the door. Derek threw Stiles into the front seat, his voice a low growl as he issued his command. "Drive."

"Please," Leeah added. Derek looked at her, confused. "What?" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It always pays to be kind, caring and considerate. Especially to strangers, but more so to friends. So please, Stiles, chase those guys."

"Right," Stiles replied, unsure whether to be smiling or not. Somehow, he doubted that Leeah's little speech would improve how Derek treated him.

Most of the streets around Beacon Hills were dead quiet at this time of night, allowing Stiles to follow them with relative ease and high speeds. Not once did they lose them, nor did it even come close to happening.

After what was close to fifteen minutes had passed, they screeched to a halt outside an extremely old and rundown looking house that was on the outskirts of town.

"Stay in the car," both Leeah and Derek said. Derek's words were very terse, but Leeah's still carried the faint please from earlier.

Stiles reclined in the drivers chair, hiding himself from any potential attackers while he waited in the car. He fished around in the glove box for his iPod and headphones, relaxing himself with the meditative sounds (well, meditative to him) of Nirvana. He got in almost all of his favourite album before there was a knock at the glass.

"Stiles, open up."

Derek and Leeah were standing at the door, both of them looking very messy. He flicked the lock open so that they could get inside. Derek hopped into the front passenger side. The two of them waited for Leeah to get in, but she just shook her head.

"No thanks, I've got someone else coming to get me." She shook her phone in the air, indicating that she had already contacted someone. "Wait with me?"

Stiles nodded and stepped out of the car, stopping short when he noticed that Leeah's golden party dress was stained with…

"Blood?" she said, laughing slightly. "Don't worry, it's not mine."

_Yep, she's just as scary as Derek. Why can't there ever be nice werewolves? Or even just 'mildly alarming,' I could work with that._

The three of them sat on the front of Stiles' car, talking about who knows what, but Stiles felt remarkably like a third wheel as the two Alphas talked about _were _things. After a while, headlights appeared on the horizon and Leeah stood up.

"That's my ride," she said. "Thank you Derek." Leeah extended her hand once more in a gesture of solidarity. "If you need anything, let me know."

Her car pulled up beside them, and she looked over her shoulder briefly. "And thank you, Stiles. If it weren't for your efforts, we'd not have caught those people. It… means a lot to me." She pulled Stiles into a hug, causing him to cringe at the feeling of the blood pressing against him. Leeah whispered in his ear. "He likes you. Wouldn't stop worrying about you the whole time we were inside."

"What're you doing, hugging my Alpha!?" shouted the newest werewolf on the scene.

Stiles tensed in fright, really not wanting to be on the bad side of such a terrifying person.

"Be quiet, Heritier," Leeah snapped. "He's just messing with you Stiles. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Y-yeah, right," Stiles muttered.

Leeah thanked them once more, before she and her beta drove away.

Derek was already sitting in the passenger side by the time that Stiles had crawled back in. He'd just about had enough of werewolves, but then he looked over at Derek who simply looked… _pleased. _The car roared to life, sounding far louder in the silence of the street than it did out the front of the party.

"Hey Derek," Stiles began as they pulled up out the front of his house. "You make a cute bumblebee."

"Shut up," Derek replied. Only this time, it had none of its usual force behind it, sounding more like a half assed attempt at covering up his appreciation of the compliment.

Stiles swore that Derek was smiling as he jumped out of the car.

FIN

* * *

This was just a short one-shot I wrote for my sister on her birthday. I haven't seen more than four episodes of Teen Wolf myself, so I apologise for any inaccuracies, though I have been told it's pretty close up to the mythology of the show. I must also apologise for the 'Mary-Sueness' of the character Leeah, who is my sister, and it was for her so I had to make her a badass. Thanks for reading!


End file.
